fnaf_wiki_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bonnie
'' di Five Nights at Freddy's|centre]] “''these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?” (Phone Guy nella telefonata della notte 1) “''questi personaggi occupano un posto speciale nel cuore dei bambini e abbiamo bisogno di mostrare loro un po' di rispetto, giusto?” (traduzione) Bonnie è uno dei principali antagonisti di Five Nights at Freddy's. È il chitarrista della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, che, a partire da mezzanotte, insieme ai suoi amici Freddy, Chica e Foxy cercherà di uccidere il guardiano notturno. Come tutti gli altri nemici tornerà normale appena raggiunte le 6:00. Tra i numerosi videogiochi della serie in cui appare: Ultimate Custom Night come uno dei 50 nemici selezionabili; Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted come antagonista nelle modalità FNaF 1 e Parts And Service; Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. È presente anche nei libri Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes e Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones come co-protagonista. Aspetto Modello originale Un animatrone dalle sembianze di un coniglio antropomorfo dalla pelliccia blu-violacea con occhi rossastri. Pancia, muso e l'interno delle orecchie, le quali, per la loro lunghezza, sono divise in due parti ognuna, sono leggermente più schiariti e uniformi. Ha una testa a cupola terminante con degli zigomi non ben pronunciati e da una larga mandibola dislocata dalla quale spuntano denti rotondi. Indossa un papillon rosso e tiene una chitarra anch'essa rossa. A parte i colori, il resto del corpo è identico a quello di Freddy. Modello VR A parte le differenze dovute al cambio di grafica, causato dallo stile VR del gioco, la sua felpa appare di un bluastro spento mentre uso, pancia e interno delle orecchie invece che di un viola sbiadito assumono una colorazione quasi tendente al bianco. La chitarra è molto differente dall'originale come dimostrano la forma spigolosa sia della paletta che della cassa armonica, dandole un aspetto molto simile a quella di Rockstar Bonnie. Modello AR Altre apparizioni Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's Questo è il percorso che fa Bonnie per arrivare all'ufficio: Palco-Zona Pranzo-Backstage-Sgabuzzino-Corridoio Sinistro-Angolo del Corridoio Sinistro-Ufficio (Show Stage-Dining Area-Backstage-The Supply Closet-West Hall-W. Hall Corner-Office). È l'animatrone a muoversi sempre per primo e che passa più volte per l'ufficio. Ha un comportamento simmetrico a quello di Chica: si attiva dalla prima notte; varca una alla volta le stanze della pizzeria e di conseguenza passa per la porta. Ciò che lo distingue da Chica è la sua meccanica di varcare unicamente le stanze a sinistra della pizzeria e di passare numerose volte davanti alla porta (sinistra) dalla quale si affaccia dall'apertura stessa anche se la sua ombra è comunque visibile sulla finestrella a fianco, quindi si può facilmente capire quando è davanti o no ed infine pare allontanarsi spesso dall'ufficio e di fatto si ripresenta numerose volte (al contrario di Chica che rimane molto più tempo davanti alla porta e si avvicina all'ufficio meno frequentemente). Se si riesce a chiudere la porta rapidamente, Bonnie si allontanerà, se invece non lo si farà in tempo il coniglio, prima disattiverà sia il pulsante della porta che quello della luce, poi entrerà (solo quando il giocatore ha il monitor davanti), si sentiranno dei rantoli umani e infine lo attaccherà e ucciderà. Su di lui, le telecamere non sono così indispensabili. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Ultimate Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted FNaF 1 Parts And Service Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Curiosità Generali *All'inizio molti erano convinti che Bonnie fosse una femmina, soprattutto per via del suo nome. La teoria si era fortificata con l'avvento di Toy Bonnie. A seguito di questi dibattiti, Scott decise di far la finita pubblicando un post in cui c'era scritto che Bonnie e varianti rappresentano personaggi maschili. *Anche Foxy è effettivamente un nome femminile. *Scott Cawthon, creatore della saga, pare essere legato a Bonnie più che a qualsiasi altro animatronic: **Ha dichiarato che Bonnie è stato il primo animatronic che lui abbia mai creato. ***Ciò potrebbe significare che sia stato il corpo del coniglio ad esser riciclato per Freddy **Secondo lui, è l'animatronic più spaventoso di tutti. Infatti, dichiarò che durante il periodo di sviluppo di Five Nights at Freddy's, il coniglio lo portò a fare incubi su di lui. In una di queste notti sembra che addirittura, Cawthon si sia spaventato così tanto da renderlo sonnambulo e chiudere la porta di camera sua. ***È possibile che sia stata quest'esperienza a portare Scott a creare Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ****D'altronde, il trailer del medesimo gioco si conclude con il jumpscare della sua variante Nightmare. ***Questo è anche il motivo per cui in Ultimate Custom Night, la sua versione Withered è attiva nella modalità Nightmares Attack. *Bonnie potrebbe essere tratto da Mr. Munch, un animatrone del Chuck E. Cheese, soprattutto per la pelliccia viola. **Potrebbe anche essere basato su Jasper T. Jowls della medesima pizzeria, in quanto entrambi sono i chitarristi della band. Five Nights at Freddy's *Nelle prime notti, Bonnie è più attivo rispetto agli altri animatronics, infatti è generalmente il primo a lasciare il palco e ad entrare nell'ufficio, (nelle successive è più attiva Chica). **L'ordine di attivazione degli animatroni è lo stesso di quello alfabetico: Bonnie e Chica si attivano sin dalla prima notte; Foxy durante la seconda; Freddy nella terza. *Nel trailer, Bonnie è mostrato in esecuzione mentre corre lungo il corridoio. È stato privato di questa abilità quando il gioco è stato completato, mettendo questo ruolo a Foxy. **Vi è anche una scena in cui Bonnie rimuove la sua maschera rivelando il suo endoscheletro. Tuttavia, questo non accade mai nel gioco. *È interessante notare che, quando Bonnie è nel backstage, sembra essere molto attento al'Endoscheletro metallico seduto sul tavolo, che è chiaramente "spoglio". Anche se Phone Guy afferma che gli Animatronics avrebbero messo nei costumi tutti gli Endoscheletri "nudi" perché è presumibilmente "Contro le Regole" essere senza un costume, Bonnie non riconosce l'Endoscheletro nel Backstage e ovviamente sceglie di concentrarsi sul giocatore, contraddicendo la dichiarazione dell'ex-guardia di sicurezza. *Fa un gemito simile a quello umano, quasi infantile, quando entra nell'ufficio. Questo indica la possibilità che i robot siano posseduti da dei bambini. Anche Chica esegue gli stessi rumori quando si trova all'interno dell'ufficio. *In rare occasioni, dopo la schermata di game over o quando si avvia il gioco, appare un'immagine a schermo intero della faccia di Bonnie senza gli occhi (la stessa vista nelle allucinazioni). L'immagine rimane per circa dieci secondi quando, all'improvviso, si torna alla "Schermata Principale". Questo vale anche per la versione mobile. *C'è un "Glitch" che permette al giocatore di sopravvivere al Jumpscare di Bonnie. Se il giocatore riattiva il Monitor molto rapidamente, l'urlo di Bonnie si ripeterà e la sua animazione (Jumpscare) sarà prolungata, così ritardando un "Game Over". Questo "Glitch", oltre a poter funzionare anche con Chica, permette al giocatore di raggiungere le 6 AM se manca poco tempo e impedisce l'arrivo di qualsiasi altro Animatronic (lo vedi qui). *Bonnie non aveva nessuna animazione per uccidere il giocatore, ma solo un'immagine ferma. *È l'unico nemico del primo gioco a non avere le sopracciglia. *In qualsiasi notte, quando Bonnie è nel Backstage, il giocatore può causare una specie di anomalia del gioco per passare al primo piano in ombra del suo volto, semplicemente abbassando e rialzando il monitor. Dopo aver fatto questo, il passaggio a qualsiasi altra stanza causerà un Errore nel Cambio delle Scene. Infatti non sarà più possibile cambiare scena anche cambiando stanza. Subito dopo questa "anomalia", inoltre, se Freddy si trova sul palco girerà la testa verso la telecamera, mostrando gli occhi. Galleria Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted File:Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Nella locandina del gioco Teasers Thankyou.jpg|Assieme ad altri animatroni dei primi quattro giochi